


And Again

by CaptainErica



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, I wanted this to be more so I'm sorry it's not, M/M, gd thinking about kissing for some reason, gdyb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: Jiyong's stuck on Youngbae, which is awkward, really, because they all spend so much time with each other (and Seungri isn't quite the same).





	

Kissing, Jiyong decides on a very cloudy Tuesday, is a good way to judge someone. Not that he plans, nor would he ever think, to kiss everyone he met to get an idea of them, because maybe that’s not really the best way to describe what he’s decided. In fact, it’s more that he can judge how someone would kiss based on who they are (and he really hasn’t kissed enough people that he should have this kind of _ability_ , but that means nothing). He’s fiddling with his pen, a show on before him that Daesung had turned on because the room was too quiet, and he’s quite bored.

The two MCs of the show would be bad kissers; try too hard because they’re so flashy. He doesn’t think it would be pleasant to kiss either of them; they’re too loud and they show off too much. The girl group that is guesting is all over the place, though, and he’s hyper-focused on them now, pen tapping erratically against his thigh, notebook forgotten, as he tries to decide. The one with the shortest hair would probably be shy about it, but secretly really good at it, waiting until you least expected it to show off some real skill.

There are two with dark hair, and they look boring, he thinks, not sure if they would even know how to kiss (would they be drama kissers? Shocked, still, eyes wide open and lips just slightly parted without any movement). The last one would probably dominate a kiss, which he doesn’t think would be too bad. He’s just starting to muse on the kissing style of one of the other guests (pen slowing almost to a stop), when he’s thrown off his game by Seungri complaining loudly that there’s a show he wants to watch, and asking to change the channel.

Jiyong stops tapping the pen, whole body tense for a moment, then he relaxes, lets out a sigh, and leans back a little. Seungri…How would Seungri kiss? He’s pushy, loud, and always trying just a little too hard. He’d likely, and this is part from having _seen_ Seungri kiss someone (Youngbae still had to convince him that he couldn’t _wash his eyes_ from time to time because of it), and part from his new theory, but he thinks Seungri would be a bit much. He’d hold your neck, or your face or your hair just a little too hard; he’s needy and thinks he can compensate for it by being _more._ It’d be like an attack, at least at first (Jiyong should really be giving some people more credit). The first kiss, or the random kisses with people he doesn’t really know; _those_ would be the painful ones. They would be the ones that leave the other person (unless they’re into bad kissing, really) wondering why they’d kissed him in the first place. Seungri would likely get better after that…but only if he thought the person really liked him. Jiyong feels sorry, suddenly, for whoever that person ends up being.

_(When Seungri is more confident, when he’s older, his kisses will be immaculate, but it’ll be too perfect. It’ll be that obviously rehearsed kind of perfect that will leave anyone not looking at him as long term thinking that it was the best kiss they’d ever had, and that one person he wants to spend his life with will remember that kiss as paling in comparison to all the other, better ones they’d gotten since he’d stopped pretending with them)_

Jiyong smiles to himself, enjoying this new game quite a bit more than the one he’d been playing with the people on the TV. He can hear Daesung teasing Seungri as they fight over the remote, and Jiyong turns his thoughts to what kind of kisser Daesung would be.

He’d probably be sweet, Jiyong thinks, hand bringing his pen up to run over his lips as he thinks. Daesung would be the kind to smile at you softly while his hand comes up to cup your cheek. He’d probably lean in slowly, and you’d melt for it because he’d be so gentle…at first. Of course, if Daesung is seducing you…. Jiyong shakes his head, blinks out of that thought, and decides not to think more on it ( _it feels like he shouldn’t. Thinking about Daesung seducing someone feels wrong in some way to him; not because he doesn’t think Daesung would…just that he doesn’t think he should be thinking about it)._

Seunghyun makes a sharp noise, and Jiyong turns to look at him over his shoulder. He steals the remote and turns it to some movie station, and Jiyong frowns a little, like he’s annoyed with all of them, but it’s really because he’s thinking about how _Seunghyun_ would kiss. It takes him a moment, and then he realizes that he can’t think of a way because he’s not sure that Seunghyun would _(maybe, if he did, it would be simple. He’d be gentle, soft kisses, nothing deep, nothing too intense. That feels more correct)._

Jiyong bites his lip, eyes refocusing on the movie that’s playing and he actually scowls now because it’s one he _knows_ he most likely won’t enjoy. He’s falling into it slowly when he feels someone sit down beside him, and he realizes that he’d forgotten someone while he was assessing how everyone in the group kissed: Youngbae.

Youngbae knocks his shoulder into Jiyong’s after he’s settled himself down, and turns a smile on him. “You’re being awfully quiet.” He says, eyes crinkled up small as he leans in close. “Everyone too loud or…?” He asks, and Jiyong’s lips part into a soft smile, and he shakes his head.

“No, just thinking.” He demurs, and Youngbae nods, accepting it without question and turning to watch the movie (it’s one that Youngbae would think was funny, his humor was _strange_ ).

Jiyong looks at Youngbae for a long moment after he’s turned away from him, and he feels his eyebrows pull down in the center as he thinks; he’s got no idea. Worse than with Seunghyun, even, and this makes him upset, suddenly, and he has to look back at the screen so Youngbae can’t see.

Jiyong knows _everything_ about Youngbae, which should make this easy for him to figure out. But when he looks at Youngbae he just sees a giant question mark; can’t read him at all. He frowns at the screen for a little while, trying to think. Youngbae is very sweet and kind, he’d probably be…no, no he’s too excited and eager for a soft kiss. Jiyong can’t bring himself to think that Youngbae would be a _bad_ kisser, though, so he can’t imagine it being **too much** either.

He pulls in a breath through his mouth, lets it out loudly through his nose, and Youngbae turns to look at him, a little question in the tilt of his head even though he’s still smiling from whatever he’d just seen. Jiyong shakes his head, letting his expression soften just a little so that Youngbae doesn’t ask him any questions (he’d have to tell him the truth, and he’s not about to admit that he’s thinking about him kissing someone).

Jiyong tries again, leaning back on his hands a little when Youngbae looks away, and contemplates Youngbae from this new angle. He’s got nice lips, which are always good for a proper kiss. He’s _very_ caring, so he’d try to be delicate and slow…but not if he’s excited or feeling flustered (he’s always so flustered around girls…). Jiyong doesn’t like the image of Youngbae kissing some random girl anyway, so he pushes it out of his head, and barely notices that he’s now using _himself_ as the person Youngbae is kissing in his mind.

With _him_ , Youngbae would be a little embarrassed at first, but it’d be adorable. He’d be all over biting his lip, and blushing and looking down, and that’s cute. He’d probably lean in slowly, egged on by the look on his face and when their lips met his eyes would still be open for just a bit, to make sure he’d done it right. He’d need encouragement, probably; Jiyong can only remember Youngbae kissing one person, so it’s not like he’s had a lot of practice. He’s a perfectionist, so he’d want to get it right. It would be multiple kisses, soft pecks that grow bolder, slowly, until-

Jiyong blinks, sits up, touches his hands to his cheeks as he feels heat rushing to them. He can’t believe he’d just done that. Can’t believe he’d just spent time imagining what it would be like if Youngbae were to kiss him. _You just can’t think about him kissing other people, it seems weird._ (It’s also weird to think about how all of your bandmates would kiss, so…). He shakes his head, pulls in a calming breath, and sits through the rest of the movie. He gets up slowly at the end and stretches a little, before telling them he plans to go home soon, and they probably should, too.

“What are you doing for dinner tonight?” Youngbae asks, coming up beside him, arm going over his shoulder, and this is _too close_ for some reason, so he’s quiet for a moment.

He pulls in a breath, lets it out softly and tries to ignore how close Youngbae’s face is to his (why does it matter?). “Ah, no plans…take out, probably.” He says, dismissive, and Youngbae nods against his shoulder (distracting, suddenly [or was this always distracting and you just didn’t think about it?] no, it’s sudden, it has to be).

Youngbae chuckles, squeezes him a little more tightly than strictly necessary and then relaxes. “Come over? I was thinking of doing the same, and I’d rather do it with you.” He says, and Jiyong’s mind goes down the completely wrong path _way too easily_ and he feels himself blushing, but he nods, agreeable.

“Yeah, absolutely.” He says, brighter than he feels. “Better than eating alone.” He says, very carefully avoiding the words Youngbae had used. Youngbae squeezes him again then lets go, shouting something about collecting his stuff from the gym and meeting him downstairs…

Jiyong pulls in a breath, lets it out (loud and slow), then turns to gather his things. He’s fine, it’s fine. It was just a weird fluke, he’d just thought about it this once because of his little game and honestly, he’d probably already figured out how Youngbae kissed (how he’d kiss _you_ , maybe…), so it’s not worth thinking on anymore.

It’s two weeks later, he’s deduced how all of the managers kiss and half the dancers and he still can’t stop himself from thinking about how _Youngbae_ would. He’s just shaken himself out of his 4 th _fantasy_ (can’t call them anything else, not truthfully) of the day about it, and it’s really making his whole life very difficult.

 _(Youngbae would be eager, excited, want to try, but also hesitant, and worried. He’d be bashful, concerned that he didn’t have enough experience, and Jiyong would look at him, eyes wide and soft, before reaching out to cup his chin. He’d say something, something comforting, stupid, cocky, and Youngbae would nod and lick his full lips like he was getting ready, like he didn’t know that Jiyong was watching the movement, lips parting for Youngbae even before he’s got up the courage to lean forward and_ do it _.)_

He’s pulling away from Youngbae just a little bit, but it’s less purposeful and more because he’s got his mind full of his game and of his thoughts of how they’d kiss…he’s kind of pulling away from everyone (that’s what he’d say if you asked him, but it’s not true. He hangs off of Seungri more, now, leans into Daesung’s space, and sits comfortable but not touching when he’s got to be next to Youngbae). It’s only been two weeks, and he’s a little starving for _Youngbae’s_ attention, because Youngbae picks up on these things quickly and he’s already pulled back and away just enough. He’s clearly giving Jiyong the space he thinks that _Jiyong_ thinks he needs, and that just makes Jiyong want to kiss him _more._

“Oh.” Jiyong says, and he realizes very suddenly that he’s said it out loud and that the car is silent around him. His cheeks don’t go red, but his eyes are wide (not because he’d just said that out loud, but because he’s just realized he wants…).

“You okay, Ji?” Youngbae asks, and it’s the first time he’s vocalized the question since Jiyong had started to pull away and that makes him irrationally unhappy for a moment.

“I’m fine.” He says, a little more abrupt than he should have meant to be (he meant to be abrupt though, because he’s decided to be _grumpy_ to try and push away more questions). _You want to kiss Youngbae._

Youngbae frowns at him, and for a moment he looks like he’s going to reprimand him, but then Jiyong’s expression changes (soft, vulnerable) and Youngbae shakes his head. “Alright.” He says softly, and the tension bleeds slowly from the van (but not from Jiyong).

It’s almost a month later now, and it’s only Jiyong and Youngbae in the car. Youngbae is asleep against Jiyong’s shoulder, and this is the closest they’ve _really_ been for a little while; though Jiyong _had_ been trying to return it to normal, didn’t want to make anyone worry that something weird was going on. He’s firmly placed his want to kiss Youngbae, and the large amount of time he spends thinking about it, into a weird place in his mind where it only affects him if Youngbae catches him off-guard while he’s actively thinking about it. But Youngbae’s asleep now, so it’s safe.

 _(Youngbae leans in, eyes just a little worried, and he says something about not wanting to be bad at it, but Jiyong shakes his head firmly, tells him he’ll be great and to just get on with it; haven’t they waited long enough? Youngbae makes a remark then, asks why Jiyong doesn’t just kiss_ him _and that makes Jiyong laugh, hand coming up to push into Youngbae’s hair and he’s being seductive now: pressing up closer, lips parted, eyes bright and hot and he agrees [and it’s heady, because Youngbae’s looking up at him like he’s the hottest thing he’s seen, lips parted because he clearly doesn’t know what to do with himself as he waits]. The kiss is slow, Jiyong is leading it, dragging Youngbae carefully and sensually through the steps and he could probably kiss Youngbae for_ hours _and not get sick of the feel of his lips.)_

“Come up with me?” Youngbae asks, and Jiyong blinks out of his little fantasy (his cheeks don’t even heat up).

He takes in a breath, looks down at his phone, and then nods. “Yeah, actually get some sleep tonight.” He murmurs, and then follows Youngbae out of the car and up into his apartment.

They’re sitting on the couch when Jiyong feels a very strange sensation of déjà vu that for a moment remains a mystery to him, like it really should, but then it dawns on him; this is how one of his fantasies had started. He’s leaning into Youngbae, pressed into his side with Youngbae’s arm over his shoulder, dangling down almost to his lap. He’s curled in close, a pose they’ve fallen into a handful of times before: they’re close, best friends, _soulmates._

The similarities would have ended there (god but if only they had), except that Youngbae had shifted, suddenly, and in order to keep comfortable like he wanted to, Jiyong had caught his balance with a hand on Youngbae’s thigh, shifting himself more into Youngbae’s lap than beside it without really thinking. Jiyong pulls in a soft breath when he notices the similarities (next would be the question from Youngbae, then he’d turn his head up to try and look at him and…).

“What’s up, Ji?” Youngbae asks softly, shifting a little (this is slightly different, maybe it’ll be okay) so that he can look at Jiyong’s face. “You alright?”

He’s not. He’s decidedly _not_ alright, because this may be a little different from how his fantasy had played out, but it’s actually better, from a kissing standpoint. From this angle it would be very easy for Jiyong to just sit up a little more properly, and press their lips together.

It’s around now that he realizes that he’s staring at Youngbae’s face (mouth) and not answering. “Ah.” He says, blinking a little like he’s got to get himself back on track. “Yeah, I’m…ah, I’m fine.” He says, and it’s not true, really, but not false so Youngbae _shouldn’t_ question him, but…

Youngbae’s look goes from concern to confusion to curious very slowly, and very obviously. “What have you been thinking about the past month or so, Ji? It’s taking up all your time.” He says, voice soft but clearly interested (he’s been thinking about it, Jiyong notes with some alarm, he’ll want a real answer).

Part of him wants to explain, but a much larger part of him is tired and feeling a little hot and bothered, so he just licks his lower lip, lets his eyes very obviously drag down from Youngbae’s eyes to his lips, and then dart back up again. Youngbae’s brows furrow in confusion, and Jiyong almost rolls his eyes and sighs, but instead he persists. “How people kiss.” He says, simple, and he’d wanted to just _do it_ or have Youngbae get it without him having to say it, but sometimes words were faster with Youngbae.

“Oh?” He asks, and Jiyong thinks the look on his face is adorable, and that’s probably not very _friendly._ “Everyone?” He asks after a short pause where he gnawed briefly on his lip, eyebrows furrowed.

“Yes.” Jiyong says, eyes very firmly gazing at Youngbae’s mouth. _Specifically you._ His mind adds and it would probably be a much better plan for trying to get what his sleepy brain has decided (very suddenly) is okay for him to want to just say that, but he doesn’t.

Youngbae thinks for a moment, doesn’t seem to register the direction of Jiyong’s gaze, and asks: “Why?”

It’s a perfectly reasonable question, Jiyong thinks, but at the same time he doesn’t care because the next thing he _wanted_ Youngbae to have said was something closer to ‘please kiss me’ though he’ll admit (under duress) that that sentence would not have followed the conversation very well.

“Because I decided that you can tell how a person would kiss by the way that they act.” He says, and then because he’s willing to hammer it home if it gives Youngbae a push in the right direction… “So Seungri would be pushy and probably _way too much_ and Daesung should not be thought about, and Seunghyun would be very stiff.” He says.

Youngbae blinks, a small smile curling one corner of his lips before he shakes his head a little. “Oh? You have enough experience to decide all that?” He asks, and Jiyong rolls his eyes, but he feels a smile starting to move onto his face, unbidden (Youngbae _definitely_ doesn’t have that much experience). “That’s not really _everyone._ ” He adds, and Jiyong tries to decide if Youngbae is hinting that he’d forgotten _him_ or if it’s just because he only mentioned three people total.

“Well, they’re who _you’d_ care to hear about. Plenty of other people, too.” He says, nonchalant, shrugging a little, like this is a common courtesy; a normal thing. His eyes had wandered back up to Youngbae’s, so he takes this opportunity to drop them back to Youngbae’s lips, hoping Youngbae will take a hint of some sort.

“Oh.” Youngbae says, and it’s right then that Jiyong knows Youngbae is wondering if he’d thought about how _he_ would kiss (many times, yes, absolutely, every day for the past month and a half).

“Also you, obviously.” Jiyong adds, letting his eyes drift back up to Youngbae’s. “But I can’t figure you out. You’re the hardest, next to Seunghyun, but I more or less gave up on him immediately.” He says, making a bit of a face at the end, like trying to think about Seunghyun kissing for too long was distasteful.

“Ah, right.” Youngbae says, though his face shows that he’s not sure about that. He hesitates, and Jiyong would probably normally help him but he’s a bit tired, really. “So…why am I so hard?” He asks, and Jiyong closes his eyes for a second, pulls in a breath, and counts to ten, praying for patience (he honestly said that, he really did, just now, you heard it with your ears).

“Well,” Jiyong starts after he’s opened his eyes again, one hand coming up to pick at a speck of dust on Youngbae’s shirt. “I can’t decide how it would go, you know?” He asks, and Youngbae clearly doesn’t know, but he hadn’t expected him to. “For most other people I can just assume they’ll initiate, and then once I get that, I can imagine how they would take a kiss from someone else.” He says, then pouts. “Which is less fun.”

Youngbae nods, clearly a little bewildered, but his cheeks are going pink (that’s good, close to what Jiyong wants. “Right…” He says, and the ‘and this has to do with me, how?’ is more in the look on his face than in his words.

“But you…” He trails off, making it a bit of a show now. He shifts so that he’s looking up at Youngbae completely, now. “I can’t imagine _who_ you’d be kissing, and I can’t imagine how you’d start a kiss, or how you’d take one. I can’t imagine it _at all._ ” Which is a lie, of course, because he’s imagined it multiple different ways, every day, for the last month and a half. “It’s very distressing, Bae.” He says, and that’s pitiful and just too much, but Youngbae is used to him.

“I’d apologize but I’m a little offended.” Youngbae says after a moment, and Jiyong frowns, like he can’t imagine why Youngbae would be offended by anything he’d just said.

“Why?”

Youngbae just looks at him, and Jiyong realizes _why_ very suddenly (telling him the truth would probably have been less difficult to get back from). “Why? Jiyong…” He starts, but Jiyong doesn’t let him finish.

“I was lying, a little.” He says, before Youngbae can push him all the way out of his lap in order to stand up (that’s what he does when you offend him, push you out of his space so he can be properly mad at you). “I can’t imagine it _right_ , though.” He says, petulant, like that should make it better. “No matter how I do it doesn’t seem _right._ ”

Youngbae doesn’t seem very convinced, but there’s a small amount of heat slowly moving into Youngbae’s cheeks. It’s clear that the implication of what Jiyong is saying is slowly starting to make its way into Youngbae’s mind. “Oh?”

“Yes.” Jiyong says, petulant still (because it works with Youngbae, keeps his attention focused on _helping_ rather than on being annoyed with you). “And it’s _so hard_ because unlike with other people I’ve thought about this for, I have no _experience._ ” Strictly ambiguous, and not entirely true.

The look on Youngbae’s face is priceless (like he sucked on a lemon, or something), but he schools the expression a little, cheeks going just a touch redder. “You’ve kissed Daesung?” He asks, then frowns, “And Seungri, and Seunghyun?”

Jiyong wants to laugh, because the thought of kissing any of them deserves that response, but there’s another layer to what Youngbae’s asked, and it’s: but you haven’t kissed _me._ And that is really the more important thing, so he can’t laugh. “No, and I wouldn’t” he says, a little disgusted, and Youngbae’s face says: but you _said._ So he shakes his head. “Yeah but I’ve either seen them kissing people or heard them talking about it…you know.”

Youngbae frowns. “You’ve seen _me_ kiss someone...”

Jiyong shakes his head. “That doesn’t count. That was barely a kiss, barely _you._ ” But it _had_ given Jiyong many very good ideas for ways that the two of them could kiss and… “No, it didn’t help, doesn’t feel like you…unless you sleep-kiss everyone you ever plan to kiss.” He says, nose wrinkling in distaste.

Youngbae’s still frowning, but it’s different now (this is a ridiculous thing Jiyong is talking about, it barely matters [except it does, and Jiyong can see that it does in the way his cheeks are still flushed]). “Why are you thinking about this, anyway?” he asks, it’s right here that Jiyong always gets a little tripped up in his fantasies.

Because at this point, Youngbae’s either for, or against, kissing him. It’s the way he asks, where Jiyong has to decide if the look on his face means discomfort because Jiyong has over-stepped a boundary, or discomfort because he doesn’t want to admit that he wants to try it. “All of it?” He asks, innocent (ish). “Because I was bored and it came to me one day.” He shrugs. “About you?” He asks, and now he has to decide if _he_ wants to admit this out loud. He licks his lower lip, giving himself time to think (and time for Youngbae’s eyes to drop down…). “Because I couldn’t _stop_ thinking about it, and I think you have to kiss me, now, so I know if I got it _at all right._ ”

Youngbae blinks, cheeks flushing hard, but to his credit his mouth doesn’t open in surprise, and he doesn’t push Jiyong away. “But you said you _couldn’t_ picture it.” He says, brows furrowing, and Jiyong grins because this means Youngbae _will_ kiss him.

“I couldn’t _decide_ would be more correct.” He says, like it’s not a big deal, like Youngbae is just splitting hairs. “But if you kiss me, then I’ll know.” He says, and maybe a part of what he’s been thinking shows through, then (and then maybe I’ll stop thinking about kissing you all the time, right? It will help, right?). It must, because Youngbae’s eyes soften (he doesn’t want a pity kiss, he thinks, a little disgruntled).

It takes Youngbae a moment, but he works himself up to it. “You want me to, to kiss you, yeah?” he asks, and Jiyong nods, head tilted just right for Youngbae to kiss him. Youngbae takes in a breath, licks over his bottom lip, draws it into his mouth and bites it (Jiyong should win an award for reading people well, really, this is exactly how he’d imagined--) and then he reaches up to steady Jiyong’s head and leans into to press their lips together at the same time.

Jiyong is completely caught off guard. He’s still for a moment, and Youngbae presses just a little harder against his lips, and Jiyong’s hand comes up to Youngbae’s chest, lips parting on a silent ‘ _oh_ ’. He’s surprised, thought Youngbae would stay skittish, but now that his lips have parted, Youngbae’s part as well, and Jiyong tightens his fingers against Youngbae’s shirt. He stays passive for another second, before he responds, pressing up into the kiss, shifting closer. He uses his grip on Youngbae’s shirt to bring their bodies closer together, and Youngbae makes a soft surprised sound.

The kiss goes deeper, Youngbae licks tentatively into Jiyong’s mouth, and Jiyong makes a soft noise, encouraging, and then _he_ takes over, pushing up into Youngbae’s lap. He’s full on making out with Youngbae.

_He’s making out with Youngbae._

He pulls back slowly, cheeks going red, breathing a little harder than before the kiss and he looks down just a little. “Ah.” He says, soft and a little embarrassed. He lets go of Youngbae’s shirt and flattens his palm against Youngbae’s chest, not wanting to look up at him.

Youngbae’s quiet for a moment, and the silence isn’t one that Jiyong can read because he’s not looking at Youngbae’s face. “Is that what you thought, then?” Youngbae asks, and there’s embarrassment in his voice, and Jiyong can’t help but to look up.

He’s quiet for only a moment, because his brain processes it so much faster than he can actually think it. “No, not for a first kiss.” He says, straight-faced and still catching up with what his brain had already caught on to (Youngbae liked it). “Maybe for a few weeks in, or the relationship has been established for—“ and then Jiyong stops, cheeks flushing (and not because he’s admitted to the partial extent of the fantasies, either).

“5 or 6 years, give or take?” Youngbae finishes softly, cheeks red, eyes on Jiyong (big and soft and waiting for approval).

“Give or take, yeah.” Jiyong agrees, then he shifts, bites his lip. “Can I kiss you again?” He asks, suddenly (a little desperately).

Youngbae blinks, taken by surprise. “Yeah, you can.” He says after a moment, and his fingers tighten a little in Jiyong’s hair like he’d forgotten they were there.

Jiyong shifts a little again, then leans in close so their lips are almost touching, and looks up into Youngbae’s eyes. “And again, and again, and again?” he asks, voice barely above a whisper.

“Yes.” Youngbae says, and the word is barely out of his mouth before Jiyong has pressed their lips together again.


End file.
